Chapter 1: Weightlifting
(The CBBC logo forms. The scene opens at Bayshore Rail Yard. Adlan is rotating his body as exercise. In front of him is a mail truck. April O' Neil arrives with an aerial cartwheel to the left of the screen in front of Adlan, then faces the viewer.) * April O' Neil: Hello. That's Adlan aka Martian Manhunter. * Adlan: (forms a strongarm) Hello. * April O' Neil: 'While he lifts his weight, could I show you... ''(grabs a remote from her pocket) ''...the remote. It does heaps of cool things. ''(Adlan lifts the mail truck into the air with his super-strength as she speaks.) * '''Adlan: (grunts) Be careful with that thing. * April O' Neil: 'Sure, Adlan. ''(He drops the mail truck onto the tracks.) ''Hey, if you want something to go backwards, hit the "rewind" button. ''(She presses it. Adlan rewinds himself and lifts up the mail truck into the air again.) ''It's easy. ''(Adlan grunts and drops the mail truck onto the tracks again.) * '''April O' Neil: Pause. (presses it. Adlan pauses.) If you want something to go really, really fast, hit the "Fast Forward" button. Huh, fast forward. (She presses the button. Adlan lifts up the mail truck quickly.) ''Pause. ''(She presses it again. Adlan pauses while holding the mail truck in mid-air. She giggles afterwards.) (The movie title rolls: Raven: Dead Rising 2.) * Quilam: (voiceover) "Oh, America". I wish I could tell you that this was still America. But I've come to realise that you can't have a country without people. And there are no villains here. No, my friends. This is San Francisco, California. It's amazing how quickly thing can go from bad to worse. And why are we alive, when some of Huxley's soldiers had turned to meat? It's because of my list of rules. (It cuts to the females fighting zombies, killing several with their weapons and martial arts skills.) * Exsil: (voiceover) Rule #1 for survival in Northern California is "Cardio". When the virus struck, for obvious reasons, the first one to go were the fatties. Poor fat bastard. * Quilam: (voiceover) As the infection spread and chaos grew... it wasn't enough just being fast on your feet. You'd have to get a gun and learn how to use it. Which leads me to my second rule - "The Double Tap". In those moments when you're not sure that the 'undead' are really dead-ed. Don't get off stingy with your bullets. * Venrav: (voiceover) I mean one more clean shot to the head and this zombie lady could've avoided becoming a monster happy-meal. Woulda? Coulda? Shoulda? * Rodan: (voiceover) It wasn't long before the zombies began to get clever. When you are at your most vulnerable, somehow they could just smell it. Don't let them catch you with your pants down. Rule #3 "Beware of Bathrooms!" * Wymal: (voiceover) As girls began to outnumber zombies, that's when you have to cut all emotional ties. If the girls in your neighbourhood are now creeped up little monsters,... Oh, maybe it's time to stop driving car pools. You have to focus, on your own survival, which leads to Rule #4 - Pretty basic. "Fasten your seatbelts!" It's gonna be a bumpy ride. Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Raven: Dead Rising 2